


Just the way you want

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, GBF Kink Meme Request, Hair-pulling, Kink Meme, M/M, Service Top, Service Top Gran, Set after Meteon's 2020 Birthday Scene, Sex on the Blue Orbit, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Meteon may have asked a thing or two not planning ahead enough. But it is gonna work out much better than he expected.
Relationships: Gran/Meteon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Just the way you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



Everything was fine. Everything was fiiiiiine, fine fine fine fine.

At such an unholy hour of the morning, no one would come check the speedships. Much less the Blue Orbit, specifically, where they were.

But, still… Gosh, why did he say all that ‘keep you to myself’ stuff...

With the racing jacket already tossed aside, Gran kissed Meteon’s chest, just above his nipple, teeth grazing skin as the contact faded away, and his belt was opened and similarly discarded.

A jolt went through his entire body, something that was most certainly noticed. Concerned, the other man asked with a silk smooth voice, “Do you want to stop? It’s ok if you’re thinking twice about doing this here, or doing this at all.”

“No no no no, I do want this, it’s just…”

“Yes? What is it?”

“... This is going to be my first time.” He admitted.

His partner blinked in response. He then did so again. “Wait, really?”

“What do you mean by that? Did you think I was some kind of experienced man in this?” The racer asked, somewhat concerned. 

“Weeeeeell… You always have a lot of fans following you around. You’re super famous! And you fly all over the Skydom!” He answered, voice now back to the playful confidence it usually had, “I just guessed you did this before! Specially when you asked me to have you in your speedship.”

“Don’t remind me of that.”

Effortlessly, Gran lifted Meteon just a bit, out off his lap, putting as much distance between them as he could in the place they were at, before sitting with his legs folded under him and brightly declaring, “Alright! What do you want to do to me?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard my offer! This is your first time, so, just tell me what to do! No matter what, I’ll go pretty slow. Or as fast as you want!” He repeated his offer, with a smile that was just cocky enough to bring forth a blush. Leaning forward, he asked, “Tell me. What is your order?”

Although still nervous, the question’s target was too deep into his desires to back down by now. And so, he admitted, “I want to blow you, first.”

“Alright! I’m all yours, Meteon.”

And so, he started undressing, no hurry in his actions, nor dragging it on unnecessarily. With the chest plate already removed before they even got to this location, the shirt followed suit, revealing the sculpted abdomen that rested underneath baggy clothes, equally impressive chest and arms following suit. 

Offering that sight, he could only relax for half a second, lowering his pants enough to peek at a waistband, before he was interrupted by the other man throwing himself at him, kissing the body that offered itself, feeling each bit as he trailed downwards.

Teasingly containing its full length, the boxers poked out of the pants further. Although not really sure how to proceed, the racer attempted to deliver some first licks to the member over the fabric, clumsily trying to get his head around it. 

At last, he pulled Gran’s underwear down, letting the shaft spring free, hitting him in the cheek while doing so, a small “sorry” coming as that incident only made Meteon flash red again. The idea behind the action he was about to do seemed simple enough, but he couldn’t help hesitating now that it was right there, in front of his face. Noticing that, the captain asked, “Want me to guide you?”

Nodding in agreement, he felt a hand make its way around his head, brushing the hair before settling in the back, “Open your mouth. But, uh, only so much.” 

Gently pushed forward, he slowly took each bit of the experience to his memory, getting used to the tip of the shaft that teased him. Gingerly, he started putting his tongue to work as well, understanding how his job was supposed to go, distractedly fondling himself through his pants while he did so, making use of the way some of his clothes were already previously removed.

He could feel his awkwardness flare back up again, but it wasn’t all bad. The guiding hand gave him some much welcome instructions, steadily making him go lower, taking more and more within his mouth. 

A small tug was delivered to his hair, alongside a warning, “Take care. You don’t wanna choke.”

Even if the advice was appreciated, his feelings couldn’t help but go the opposite way, just a bit, “... Can you do that again?”

Arching an eyebrow in surprise for a half second, Gran quickly shifted wheels, “Of course. So… Like this?” Putting his hands to work, the first one kept shoving Meteon’s head downwards, while the second pulled his hair the opposite way, bringing a muffled, delighted moan from the racer’s mouth. 

His own member demanding attention, Meteon let his hand go inside his underwear, now stroking almost feverishly in comparison. Noise coming in increasing intensity, nevermind the way his face openly showed the state of lust he had, Gran’s own control started faltering, the sight he had an exclusive view of dragging not only groans, but also something else.

“I’m coming soon. How do you want to do this?”

Not even properly stopping, a silent answer by blowing even faster than before, with the message being understood instantly, the roughness that the racer’s head was treated with increasing in response, the sting of surprise that came from his hair being tugged back so strongly mixing itself perfectly with the libido he oozed.

Holding back grunts, Gran said again, making the last stretch before the finish line well known, “Meteon… Meteon, get ready, I’m coming n… now!”

As told, the captain’s dick finally burst inside the mouth that serviced it so dutifully. Coughing as the stronger spurts hit him, he attempted to fix the salty-sweet stickiness to his brain, swallowing as much as he could, only for something else to distract him.

Finally having enough, the racer’s own member shot its load as well, covering his underwear and the entirety of his crotch in a viscous mess. Spasming a bit as the last bits of his own orgasm rocked him, he let go of the member he finished experimenting on, laying his head on the bench in-between Gran’s legs.

Having finished his own release, said man still asked, “Do you want more? I can go for a couple rounds, if that is the case.”

“N-no. It’s enough, for now. Although, I wouldn’t object if we could do this again later. We… already abused our luck too much doing this here, I feel.” Meteon replied, firmly holding on to his impulse control, “Besides, we’ll have to clean up a bit, now.”

“The Blue Orbit, or you?”

“Well… Both, yes.” He sheepishly confessed, before hands went under his arms, and picked him up, putting the racer on his captain’s lap with ease, “G-Gran?”

“I just thought, I should speed up your clean-up a bit.”

“W-wait- uuurgh!” Gritting his teeth, he did his best to stay quiet as Gran kissed his midriff, affection going downward, reaching the part that was absolutely covered in mess.

They’d have a go at it again later, sure. But first, Gran decided, he’d make sure that Meteon  _ wanted  _ more, no matter how embarrassed he could be over this later.

As another moan was taken out of the man, the captain confidently decided his job today was successful.


End file.
